Winter Wonderland
by Elkpelt
Summary: He hadn't noticed the landscape until Blaze had nudged his shoulder a little with a gentle gloved hand. Okay, he had to admit. It was a pretty sight. SilverXBlaze. One-Shot.


**As a result of the holidays like Christmas near I decided to celebrate it by making a winter fic featuring Silver and Blaze. This is my first real couple fic doing Silvaze but this is more like fluff, either way I hope this came out alright. I'll try and keep them in character but if that falters a little, well, sorry xD I was listening to Winter Song while writing this too. Also, sooner or later I might attempt to do a Sonaze fic to but I see them more as friends.  
**

**Note: Blaze, Silver and co. are NOT my creations. They are Sega/Sonic Team ect.

* * *

**A lone shape trekked through the snow, looking deep in thought. Her foot prints were etched in the ivory powder that carpeted the ground under her feet as she wove through the thick forest that hugged the small area in a tight, loving embrace. The shadows hugged her closely as the snow dotted the dark heavens as it quickly plummeted like dying angels into the ground. She didn't mind the chilly weather that nipped her fur like pinches from a arrogant two-year old who wouldn't leave her alone. After all, she had powers over fire which of course made many uneasy when they saw her. Over the years, she had exiled herself away from the nervous people, for her sake and theirs. Besides... They always found ways to hurt her emotionally to cover up they're scared feelings. Every time she stepped, her feet meeting the frozen blanket under her made a soft 'crack' as she moved with a gentle stride through the woods that soon opened up into a tiny clearing. The feline soon stopped, her head wagging slowly to the sides before her alert eyes trailed along the sprinkling snow that caked the forest and at the slight bright white that had managed to bleed from the shadowed clouds like a small wound leaking blood. The area was still pitch black, making the feline almost eaten by the sharp darkness as she focused her eyes on the soft light above her head. There was a slight elevation in the land scape and she decided to go see where it lead. The cat moved with quick fluid motions, her slender shape swaying as she walked until she was standing on the snow clothed ledge. The area in the distance was breath-taking, even without the full glare of the sharp, ivory moon, she could see every detail of the forest and the small town many miles ahead. The city gave off a copper light that reminded the feline of fireflies in the boiling hot summers. She could easily remember the times when she and Silver had been seven and were bouncing zealously after the golden bugs that had always evaded their small hands by just hair lengths while each tree seemed ready to get up and prance through the snow. Pale sparkles erupted like a volcano from the snowy field leaving her to drink the lovely details of the icy woodlands. She found a smile lacing her mouth until a loud sound of ungraceful foot steps stole her attention from the beautiful features ahead of her.

The dry and ice coated thickets a long way behind her rattled violently, a sound that made the cat pin her highly alert ears. She _knew _who it was but didn't feel like addressing the person yet. She'd simply let the person address her. Either way, she could tell he was trying to sneak up behind her and spook her with his 'skillful' sneaking. She smirked and heard the shape stop, guessing he was pondering on _how _to frighten her. Good luck... The cat could soon hear the failed attempt of tip toeing across the powdered ivory. After all, clunky boots like he wore had been never meant for sneaking. She pretended not to hear him and guessed with another playful smirk he thought he was doing pretty well, sense she hadn't 'notice' his entrance. The steps grew louder until he was right behind her, ready to shout in his 'great' attempt to startle her. Instead, she turned and addressed him.

"Hello, Silver."

The figure fell back, seeming to scare himself as he landed backwards into the cold frost with a 'thud.' Silver blinked his large golden eyes up at her, which had stretched wide like yellow rubber. The fur along his chest was ruffled with snow from his fall and possibly his 'quiet' trek through the forest. His body matched the snow perfectly as he seemed to fade into the winter surroundings with ease. If the hedgehog had been quieter and wore lighter shoes, he could probably startle _anyone _during the cold winter seasons. The five quills that jetted from his forehead were spayed awkwardly while the two spines behind his head slowly lifted from the snow. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it before trying again. But it didn't sound _close_ to English. "How'd---"

The feline grinned, but it was very small, almost impossible for the young Silver to catch. "Here's a tip. Try stepping lighter and not be so boisterous."

Silver wagged his snow-slathered head to the sides quickly before grinning up at the feline. He was such a naive kid, but, maybe that was one of the reasons she liked being around him. He was pretty funny when he wanted to but when it came to adventuring, the fourteen year old hedgehog was tight-fisted and short-tempered. But she was the opposite of him. Sure, they were in the same age group but she was more mature and level-headed. Silver was zealous and out of control with child-like energy while she was mellow and calm, maybe the shy-type though she _hated _to admit that. She usually kept a strong stance while Silver would allow any emotion faze into his face. "You'll see, Blaze. I'll get you."

Blaze cocked her skull to the left just slightly, her tail lashing slowly through the air as she examined her hedgehog friend. "Oh? Will you, Silver? With that messy skill I wish you much luck." She was showing her playful side, which was pretty rare for her unless she was with her friends.

Silver scoffed as he started to stand up, splattered painted by snow and ice from head to toe. The faint glare from the overhead moon, made the ivory hedgehog sparkle as he stood, a good-humored grin blistering his mouth. "I'll improve over time and we'll see who's laughing then." Blaze couldn't help but laugh a little at how determined he was. That was just how Silver was, brave, naive and persistent.

She turned back to the moon and exhaled, allowing a warm breath to escape her white mouth and allowing a thin pale frost to float in the chilly air before just dying out.

"Hey, why you here anyway, Blaze?"

The lilac feline turned to the hedgehog who had stepped to her side, a curious but concerned look painting his features. She crossed her arms across her chest and gazed at him, allowing her gold eyes to sink into his. Eye contact was always important when speaking, either important manners or not. "I just felt like ditching the party. To many people in one place. You know how I am... I hate big crowds."

"Oh, ugh, okay." Silver nodded to Blaze. There had been a big Christmas party going on in town. The people had all ready put up the giant pine tree and had decorated it. Blaze had just left before the lighting and Silver had happened to catch her slender, purple figure heading for the woods. He had followed, it was by instinct to make sure nothing was bothering his cat friend. But she did have a big point there. He had to admit that. After all, Blaze had never loved being caught in big crowds or become the center of attention unless Silver had convinced her. "Do you wanna head back to town though? The party was just getting started. There's dancing... food... some gift stands..."

She wagged her head to the sides before looking at the deep, dark sky that allowed only a few drops of moonshine to lick through. "No thanks, Silver. You can go back without me." The silver light that managed to sneak passed the clouds' defense evaporated at her features.

Silver knew better then to push her so he decided to respect her choices. The party was tempting, he had always gone with his parents when he had been little but after he met Blaze, he wasn't ever there for as long as he wanted to be even after the feline had told him to go off and enjoy himself. He guessed it was instinct to stay at her side, like glue. He walked through the snow and stood at her shoulder, hands behind his back as he followed Blaze's trance gaze. The white hedgehog couldn't see what was so interesting but whatever it was, it engrossed Blaze like mind control or brainwash. The snow fluttered down into his big golden eyes and couldn't help but swat the air as if a fly had gotten in his way. He heard Blaze snicker a little but he paid no mind for seconds later she was back to eying the area ahead of them. He hadn't noticed the landscape until Blaze had nudged his shoulder a little with a gentle gloved hand. He felt himself gap as he looked off. The city lights dotted gold in the distance while the many hills and trees were dressed white from the snow that galloped far into the distance. Okay, he had to admit. It was a pretty sight. Was this the reason why she had fled from the party? To come here?

"Its pretty." He commented, feeling himself being pulled to stare at the natural wonders ahead of him..

"It is." Was all Blaze said before allowing a breath to slip through her mouth.

A strange silence grabbed the two in a squeezing embrace. Silver gave a nervous cough, which made Blaze stare at him with lantern amber eyes, a brow cocked. He looked at her and grinned a little while she simply gazed at him with that intelligent face. He looked slowly away from her but always found his gaze trailing back to the violet feline's face.

"You say something?" Blaze finally decided to ask, her face calm though her gaze flickered like a dying flame with nervousness.

"No, but. You _sure _you don't want to head back?" He decided to ask again. Blaze looked slightly away from him.

"I'm sure Silver..."

He nodded again but didn't turn his sight back to the distance. Instead, he looked at Blaze who paid no head to his presence. The snow dotted her hair and face while her coat fluttered in the incoming breeze. He didn't want to leave her behind so he could just have fun alone. He knew what he was. Persistent and headstrong when he made a choice. The young hedgehog placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her stiffen like a rock under his touch. Blaze didn't appreciate contact but Silver was another story but it still gave her goosebumps and made her become irritated and nervous. She slowly turned to him, eyes locking with his. It seemed she was daring him to do something but he knew it was just his imagination playing games with him. She cocked at brow at her naive friend who just stared at her with big copper eyes. She felt herself become nervous as her friend continued to drink in the silence like a thirsty animal.

_Say something, slush for brains! _Silver chastised himself in his mind, beating himself mentally with an old shoe.

Blaze broke the silence with her calm and leveled voice and rose an eyebrow at the pondering Silver. "Well... If your not going to say..."

Silver had grabbed her hand which made her just quiet herself. She stared up at him with a questioning expression, not sure what to say to the hedgehog. "Please? For me, Blaze?" He gave a small grin and made a pouting face, ears drooping to the sides like a begging puppy.

_Oh great... _She thought, frowning a little. She looked at his hand that gently gripped her's before letting her eyes level with his. The moonlight reflected in his golden depths while his white fur made him seem to blend into the frosty senstation behind them. She didn't want to make him sad, let alone disappointed. She sighed and gave a small, almost forced smile. "Sure, Silver. I'll go. For _you _only."

Silver brightened, the pouting face leaving his features with an easy grin. His grip around her hand tightened and Blaze couldn't help but flinch a little. There he was, childish and naive Silver. "Thanks!" Without thinking, he quickly pecked her cheek, leaving her looking red as if she had put rouge on her face. Silver soon looked the same, a red hue dusting his face as he realized what he did. Silence. Silver grinned nervously before Blaze gently kissed his cheek and pulled gently on his hand, heading for the way to the city.

"Your welcome." With that, the two walked off, holding hands the whole time. Silver thought as he walked. _Tonight had been quite a pretty night... _


End file.
